Uma história sem nome
by Noka Braun
Summary: No verão de 1940, entre o calor exaustivo e o frio doentio uma história linear anda: Os personagens de um estranho livro e seu leitor, entrosado no título de uma maneira que nem o mais fanático adorador literário aspiraria.
1. Chapter 1

História feita em conjunto com meu amigo/irmão/champz/parceiro dos tuts tuts/João-imouto-chan.

PRA OCE, MEU LINDO DIVO DO CAMPO ROSTINHO DE PORCELANA COM NUTELLA

* * *

A passagem da primavera para o verão no quentíssimo ano de 1940 era insuportável.

O abafamento do ar, as gotículas de suor que escorriam em todos os habitantes do país, a sensação de mal estar e náuseas humana e animal faziam daqueles dias, semanas, um espetáculo de perfeito horror: Quem dera, já houvera mortes por esse clima.

Entrementes, num certo dia no qual os enjoos e leques de damas batiam sem parar, em busca de um refresco, duas pessoas estavam sentadas numa sala. Uma delas, contendo um sorriso deveras doentio segurava um livro grosso e desgastado, enquanto a outra, mais controlada e reservada, permanecia parada, de pernas cruzadas e parecendo esperar algo.

"Este livro é doente. Vai lhe fazer sentir arrepios de medo, e um frio até desejável em seu estômago".

"Não me importo. Continue."

A mulher, aumentando seu sorriso estranho, abriu numa página amarelada e precisa o livro. Correu seus dedos finos e meio amarelados nas páginas de mesma cor, e sentindo o papel há muito úmido e fino, e parou seus olhos azuis sujos no primeiro parágrafo que chamou a sua atenção. Pausou sua observação e levantou o rosto para o ser mais jovem.

O garoto em sua frente a encarou, indagativo por não ter recomeçado a leitura, e fixou em sua expressão uma ansiedade por mais. Suspirando um tanto mais forte do que o normal pedia, a mulher balançou os limpos cabelos pretos que possuía e pousou sua total atenção na história que narraria a seguir.

"Quando os relógios ainda não podiam cronometrar devidamente a suja rotina dos homens, - começou, com o timbre suave titilando com um riso abafado - Um par de sapatos brilhantes e negros passeou por a extensão inteira de uma rua. Produziu estalidos no esfalfo quente e recém molhado, arranhou a sola por alguns momentos certeiros e pisou em muitos seres vivos indignos de atenção.

"Esses mesmos pés, tão desconhecidos quanto seu dono, o guiaram até uma soleira de porta, mal iluminada com os restos de uma lamparina à óleo. Subiu os degraus que rangeram sob seu peso e lentamente, sem presa, chegou até a porta e não bateu-a.

"Tirou de algum lugar uma espingarda de cano duplo e explodiu a fechadura, logo após empurrando um com pé a porta machucada e entrando no corredor escuro e com cheiro de mofo. Não houve nenhum ruído à sua presença. Nenhum grito de terror, nenhum pedido de socorro nem um riso de boas vindas nem um resmungo de protesto. Tudo permaneceu num intacto e calmo silêncio.

"O dono dos sapatos brilhantes girou para um lado e começou a subir uma escada velha e fedorenta. O som de seus passos foi abafado pelo carpete com várias camadas de pó. O farfalhar de suas roupas escuras não poderia ser jamais ouvido pois ele movia-se com elegância e displicência, parecendo alheio a apenas focado em um destino que ele previra e não desviaria.

"Parou, então, numa porta fechada e arranhada. Os cortes longos, pequenos, finos e grossos feitos na madeira clara poderiam surtar em olhares desviados de outros, pois eram devidamente desconcertantes. O ser dos sapatos brilhantes, porém, não sentiu-se afetado e nem prestou atenção naquilo: Seus olhos de gelo azulado observavam a fechadura, que estava sendo inútil pois a porta, maltratada, estava aberta. Mas quando o homem, levando uma mão despida de calor para a porta, começou a afastá-la para a parede para poder o observar mais adentro, -" A mulher fechou o livro diante de uma expressão chocada de seu ouvinte.

Ela se levantou de sua poltrona de veludo vermelha, foi até uma mesinha mais próxima, rapidamente pegou a lamparina mais acesa, deixou cair o livro e quebrou-a nele, cada pedaço, com o óleo ainda quente escorrendo para as páginas do livro e o inflamando.

No fogo borbulhante, no grito do garoto atormentado pela cena, a mulher se virou, as chamas reproduzidas em seus olhos de gelo azulado e abriu o sorriso mais doente, sujo, nojento e horrível de todos os tempos.

"Se quer saber o final do livro, eu posso lhe contar. Só que pra isso, você, todos, ninguém estarão a salvo: Todos entrarão na história e seguidamente, sem falhas, irão morrer."


	2. Chapter 2

A propaganda de um aleatório político urbano bateu no rosto magro e avermelhado de um senhor. Na calçada e andando rapidamente entre os transeuntes irritados, o homem tirou o papel de seu rosto sofrido e leu-o, pois estava carecido de uma distração em seu tédio.

O vento fustigando nos cabelos castanhos dele era ameaçador e as faces em sua volta fúteis. Ele caminhava através delas e com tristeza absoluta sentiu o rosto sujo do político provavelmente corrupto soltar de seus dedos e voar afora. Seguindo seu caminho continuamente, esbarrou num poste enegrecido de velhice quando subiu a rua de sua casa. Com os olhos demonstrando algum sentimento, pulou os degraus estragados da escadinha em direção a porta e chegou ofegante na soleira. Puxou a chave de um bolso e com um rangido comum a porta abriu-se, revelando um corredor limpo e uma escada mais ainda.

Som de passos quebraram o silêncio do interior da residência e um jovem garoto desceu a escada. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, e uma nuvem levemente encaracolada descia por sua testa. O pai, ao vê-lo, apertou os olhos.

- Não devia estar na escola?

- Hoje não havia aula, pai - retrucou o outro, diante da frieza paterna.

- Eu lhe avisei. - Bem, tanto faz - dispensou a conversa com uma mão.

O pai foi para a cozinha. O filho nos calcanhares.

- Ei, pai. - O pai parou. Não estava acostumado a um diálogo de mais de algumas pequenas e simplórias palavras com o filho. -Sim?

- Hoje o circo vem para a cidade, por favor, pode me levar para ver? - O brilho nos olhos dele espantou o homem. Desde quando as pessoas podiam ter a luz das estrelas em seu corpo?

- Eu não... - A luz fraquejou. - Ah, tudo bem. Mas eu vou junto, certo? Não é seguro para uma criança sair a noite. - E saiu. Subiu para seu quarto e fechou a porta. Não sabia se sua fraca alma podia aguentar várias estrelas formando uma constelação.

* * *

O asfalto deslizante e molhado; inundado de pequenas, médias e grandes poças de água travava um caminho aleatório até a atração daquele dia chuvoso. Realmente, não era agradável estar chovendo, mas a garoa era fraca e nada que atrapalhasse a vinda do respeitável publico.

As gotículas transparentes tinham seu caminho reto ao chão desviado por uma tenda. Sendo assim, cada gota se encontrava com o tecido e travava outro caminho: o reto e num certo grau que não sei dizer até o fim da tenda. Para novamente cair no chão, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Como nós, ignorando problemas em caminhos tão fáceis e esquecendo-os quando temos a conquista desejada.

Uma mulher saiu da tenda. Amarrou seus cabelos compridos num rabo de cavalo desleixado. Seus olhos correram. Suas pernas se viraram mas seu rosto ainda procurava algo na imensidão escura daquela noite molhada. Ela não tinha barba ou uma perna falsa. Não era extremamente gorda ou bela ou feia. Era até bonita. Seus traços, porém, eram meio estranhos e o sorriso que puxava seus lábios para os lados era intrigante, como se o verdadeiro fora apagado e só restara aquilo. Todavia, ela era sim um conjunto a ser observado e ela voltou para de onde viera na mesma velocidade da qual aparecera. Ela passou seus dedos gelados pelas paredes da tenda antes de realmente entrar. Uma gota solitária de água parou em seu dedo.

* * *

Risos, risos, risos. Você sempre os encontra aqui. Obviamente, este é o efeito esperado, mas ainda é de se admirar a capacidade que um local destes tem como reunir esses substantivos e transformá-los em verbo: Rir. Não como os falsos em momentos desconfortáveis, nem como os criados quando não se tem vontade, mas os puros, intocáveis, simples e espontâneos risos de quando a piada foi tão boa que você não pode se controlar.

Ele sabia que riria ali. Mas não soubera que começaria nem mesmo antes de realmente adentrar no local.

- Pai, olha aquele tiro ao alvo! – ele exclamou, para uma banca escurecida pelo tempo onde repousava vários patinhos de plásticos já sofredores de tantas balas de borracha.

O homem da banca olhou significativamente para o pai do jovem. Aquele olhar que só o tempo te faz interpretar. "Eu sei que é caro, mas cara, paga pro seu filho, pô". Sem palavras realmente ditas, mas com o pensamento nos olhos. Com o tempo, os vendedores sabem captar quando os pais são arrastados por mera vontade dos filhos para um lugar daqueles, para um dia daqueles, para uma garoa daquelas e acham que já está tudo feito.

Como se as crianças não quisessem brincar, por favor.

Você aprende isso também com o tempo.

Mas o garoto desviou seu olhar e sua atenção. Não importava mais os patinhos há tanto tempo alvos, nem as armas de brinquedo que podiam ser até letais. Nem o pão durismo de seu pai nem a sabedoria do vendedor. O que importava era a visão majestosa que tinha, de algo subindo pelo céu, rasgando as nuvens escuras, tapando a Lua que iluminava a noite e transbordando de tanto fulgor que seus olhos marejaram.

Sua pupila dilatou. Era tão alto, tão grotesco, tão escuro, tão grande, tão largo, tão indescritível em outras características. Jamais vira aquilo, nem algo como. A entrada era rasgada e puxada como de um animal pré histórico. A tenda parecia de couro de lobo. As pessoas que entravam eram formigas. A Lua tímida abria espaço entre as nuvens e contornava toda aquela existência com uma luz prateada e perfeita.

Mas seu coração bateu forte demais. Houve uma pontada, e ele estava com medo. Havia, certamente, algo ali que não devia ser desvendado ou descoberto.


	3. Chapter 3

Ele não entendeu o que ela disse, mas sabia que era algum tipo de língua estrangeira muito estranha. E macabra. Ela tinha os olhos pretos desbotados e só faltaria uma ave empenada em sua cabeça para formar a espécie perfeita de visão em um circo de terror.

Sim, ele estava com medo. E a estátua de cera falante não ajudava em nada.

Passando entre os corredores estreitos e mofados, sentido como se os pés a cada momento afundariam no chão gasto e morreria prensado pelas milhares de vigas que sustentavam o cenário, ele apertou um lado do suspensório nos dedos trêmulos e sentiu seu pai desconfortável atrás de si. Desconfortável, era, sem dúvida, a descrição perfeita da Casa Assombrada, do Museu de Cera e dos seus indesejáveis habitantes inanimados e dos pedestres que passavam por seus rostos pálidos. Não era realmente nada bom de se visitar, mas o garoto controlou-se o máximo possível para não sair correndo feito um louco.

Afinal, a idéia fora dele. Arcasse com as conseqüências, pois então.

Mas não, seriamente, o Homem Empalhado pela Guerra não animava seu espírito encorajador. Mesmo de cera, ele não deveria olhá-lo daquela forma tão grotesca e odiosa que achou que por pouco ele não cerraria seu pescoço . As mãos afiadas e compridas da Mãe não eram nada maternas e finalmente, com um alívio que chegou a quase quebrar suas costelas, ele saiu dali.

Um risinho abafado e ele sentiu a peito do pai nas costas. Havia esbarrado em alguém. Parou imediatamente e pediu apressadas desculpas, para quem quer que fosse a sua frente. Por um momento, talvez pensou que os olhos cinzentos que logo se desviaram dos seus eram vagamente familiares.

Mas ela falou e toda semelhança foi-se, como folhas num vendaval.

- Cuidado – grunhiu a moça com irritação, desviando dele e desaparecendo entre a figura pálida mas ainda assustadora do Homem Empalhado pela Guerra e a silhueta nada feminina da mulher que deveria ter um pássaro no chapéu.

* * *

_Um dos maiores divertimentos de pessoas geralmente normais é expirar num dia gélido. A fumaça que escapa da boca nos faz imaginarmos como locomotivas ambulantes: Mas sem o PIII. Brincadeiras a parte, que é legal é sim. Eu também gostava de fazer o mesmo. _

_Mas tudo que saí agora de meus lábios é um fino rio vermelho, e meu coração congela. Meus pulmões não têm mais força. Até meus olhos, sempre perceptivos, não prestariam atenção. Estou cansado. As forças se esvaem, e a morte deita sobre mim._

_Um único dedo meu está tremendo. O resto do corpo está inerte. Não sinto mais frio, não mais. Meu coração, ponto solitário na minha carcaça, bate em desespero inútil. Uma mosca na teia de uma grande aranha há de ter mais chances._

_Tem um olho me encarando, atrás de mim. Mesmo impossibilitado de afastar-me dele, estou incomodado. Ele me encara como se eu fosse uma espécime de grande valor monetário, os orbes arregalados de tal jeito que qualquer pobre ficaria diante de uma pilha de ouro. E ele não pisca. Jamais. Esse tempo todo que o olho, ele me vê num olhar eterno._

_Agonizando, preso, ainda há mais isso. A boca dele sorri. Ele ainda me olha. Horas depois, dias depois, ele me olha. E sorri. Sempre sorri. Os lábios num esgar eterno._

_Quero morrer, mas não posso me mover. E ele ainda me olha. Sempre, sempre. Estou repetitivo, mas não tem mais nada para eu acrescentar. O olhar nunca muda, nem o sorriso. Nem um centímetro. O olho dele, diferente de dois dias atrás, agora está com uma película cinzenta. As lágrimas secaram e seus olhos estão murchos._

_Ele está morto, mas me olha como se não. Ele diz: "Você vai ficar assim"._

_Como se eu não soubesse. 6 dias aqui. A vida me esvaí rindo da minha cara, numa lentidão irônica. Claro, para eu quase morrer é rápido. Mas para meu sangue parar de correr há de ser tão devagar quanto o máximo possível. _

_Ele me olha, ele me olha, ele me olha. Eternamente._

_Estou cansando. Só queria poder me mexer para afastar esse maldito, indigno, sujo e desprezível espelho._


End file.
